You Can Have Manhattan
by hueful
Summary: It's been years since anyone has seen or heard from Naminé, so when she suddenly shows up at school one day no one can believe it—especially Sora. Where could she have gone? And why is she so undeniably frail? Kingdom Hearts AU, SoNami as well as others later on. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**You Can Have Manhattan—A SoNami {Sora/Naminé} Fanfiction**  
><strong>Summary;<strong> It's been years since anyone has seen or heard from Naminé, so when she suddenly shows up at school one day no one can believe it—especially Sora. Where could she have gone? And why is she so undeniably frail? Kingdom Hearts AU, SoNami as well as others later on.  
><strong>Rating;<strong> T for now, but that may change later on.  
><strong>Author's Note;<strong> So, I just recently finished watching Chain of Memories and I completely fell in love with Sora and Naminé. And as usual, when I fall in love with something, I need to write fanfiction. Hence, this. I actually just finished writing an entire plot line for a Roxas and Olette fanfiction, yet I felt this weird urgency to write something dedicated to Sora and Naminé first. The title for the story comes from Sara Bareilles' song, "Manhattan". It's basically about giving someone the chance to find something beautiful even if you can't experience with them (at least, that's what I believe it is about and I'm sticking to it) as well as heartbreak. In the end, I think you'll find out what I mean by that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little introduction and I will start working on several other chapters tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You Can Have Manhattan—The Prologue<br>Stars**_

"Sora, why do you think stars are called stars?"

I watched as his blue eyes locked onto the night sky. He was thinking—I could tell because he had buried his hand in his hair, as he always did when he was thinking harder than he needed to. "Well," he started, his voice soft, "I think it's the way they're shaped. I guess they sort of look like stars, so that must be why they're called stars."

I had never thought of it that way. "Oh, I guess that makes sense. They just look like lights to me. I wish I could see a star up close."

"That's an awesome idea," he said, "how about we do that? Let's go see a star!" Turning towards me, he smiled that sly smile—he was probably formulating some plan to go on another one of his crazy adventures.

"Sora, I don't think we can. They're so far away and we can't fly."

"Nothing's too far away if you just believe."

"You're crazy," I said, looking at my hands in my lap. Turning my gaze back to Sora, I raised an eyebrow, "How will we get to the stars?"

"My dad's plane, duh." I watched as he jumped off the branch and reached out his hand to help me down. As my feet touched the sand, I couldn't help but smile. I never grew tired of the feeling of sand on my bare feet. As I went for my shoes, Sora stood still, his eyes glued to the sky. "We can go tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow? But, are you sure your dad will let you use his plane?"

"I think I'm too little to drive, so he'll have to but I think he'll say yes. I know he'll say yes."

"Okay," I said, smiling, "Then tomorrow."

Tearing his gaze away from the sky, he made his way towards me. I could see my father waiting for us with his boat, so we started back towards the dock. With our plan to fly to the stars in place, I suddenly couldn't wait for tomorrow. Would my parents let me go? I'd have to convince them. I would do the dishes for an entire month if it meant I could go. With how weak I had been lately, getting permission to leave the house was a battle in itself. They'd give me an hour to go out and play, never anything more. I faintly remembered a time when I could come and go whenever I pleased, but that time was long gone. Sora constantly asked why I never came to play anymore and I was never able to give him an answer. He always said that Riku and Kairi missed me. They all questioned why I was so absent from their lives. I felt awful about lacking the knowledge I needed in order to really tell them about what was going on. I was expected to explain something I barely understood myself.

"Naminé?"

"Huh?" I hadn't realized that I had zoned out.

"Even if my dad says no to going tomorrow, I promise we'll go see a star some other day, okay?"

"Sure, okay," I replied, hoping that we wouldn't have to delay our adventure.

Putting his hands behind his head, Sora sighed. "You know, we make a lot of promises to each other. Like, I promised that I would show you how to fight with my toy sword and I promised to teach you how to swim. You promised to teach me how to draw."

"I think that's what friends do."

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll be sure to keep all my promises. Friends don't break promises, especially ones as cool as going to see a real star." Grinning, he playfully punched my arm.

Pushing him slightly, I giggled. "Alright, don't let me down then." As we neared the dock, I waved to my father.

"Come on kids, it's getting late," my father shouted, motioning for us to hurry. Sora and I raced to the boat, putting me completely out of breath. My lungs struggled for air, yet I kept myself as composed as possible. Slowly, my father's boat took us back to the main island. On our way back, Sora told my father about our plan to see the stars tomorrow night. Once I regained my ability to breathe, I nodded, adding that it would be something I'd never forget. My father did not respond—which led me to believe he was ready to tell me no the moment we got home. After my father's sharp silence, no one spoke. I simply kept my eyes on my shoes.

Thankfully, we reached the main island a few minutes later. I was thrilled to be away from the awkward silence that floated in the air. While my father tended to his boat, Sora and I walked home. He didn't seem phased by my father's cold shoulder. Instead, he went on and on about how amazing our trip would be and how there was no way my parents could say no to something so grand. I tried to smile but knowing that there was no way my father would say yes made it difficult. Yet, I didn't want to break Sora's adventurous spirit so I kept my mouth shut. I'd have to find a way to tell him tomorrow.

Sora and I lived right next to each other, making our walk home much less lonely. My house was first, then his. Stopping in front of my house, we said goodbye as we always did and parted ways. As I reached my door, I glanced back over to Sora across the way. He waved enthusiastically, shouting, "I'll see you tomorrow!" I waved back, knowing deep down that tomorrow would never happen.

And sadly, I was right.


	2. Chapter 1

**You Can Have Manhattan—A SoNami {Sora/Naminé} Fanfiction**  
><strong>Chapter Summary;<strong> It's Naminé'sfirst day of public school in over ten years and while some things go completely right, everything else seems to go completely wrong.  
><strong>Story Rating;<strong> T for now, but that may change later on.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>You Can Have Manhattan—Chapter One<strong>_  
><em><strong>Something New<strong>_

I sat quietly in the passenger's seat of my mother's car—a car I was sick and tired of being in. I was sick of the strange, caramel apple smell and I was tired of listening to her unending supply of audiobooks. However, today I seemed to mind a bit less, seeing as it was the first day of school. At least, it was the first day for me. It was my junior year and I would finally be spending some time in a real school with real people. It was all so exciting yet terrifying.

"Remember to give the principal your doctor's note," my mother said as she pulled up to the drop off point near the front of the building. I was hoping the entire ride would be silent.

"Okay," I muttered, grabbing my bag from the floor.

As the car rolled to a stop, I unbuckled my seat belt and threw open the door. Throwing my bag over my shoulder, I noticed that my mother was wiping away a few tears. "Have a great day at school."

"Please don't cry," I begged. "I'll be fine, I promise. You don't have to worry about me."

"Okay, okay. I'll see you later." Cars behind her began to honk, so I shut the door and gave her a reassuring wave. She waved back but I could tell that she wasn't as enthusiastic as I was. Attempting to shake my mother's doubts, I slowly made my way up the lawn and through the front doors of the school.

* * *

><p>The main hallway was packed, almost resembling that of trout trying to move upstream. I, of course, was the trout attempting to move against everyone else. As I made my way to the principal's office, I noticed a group of kids who seemed vaguely familiar. It had been so long since I had seen any of them, I could barely remember their faces. Yet, the moment I spotted them standing so strong in the sea of uniformed trout, I knew it was them. I knew it was my friends from so long ago. I wanted to change my course and surprise them, yet the moment didn't feel right. I wasn't ready. So, I struggled my way to the principal's office and received my schedule for the rest of the school year without saying a word to my friends. I had already missed the entire first half of the school year, but that didn't seem to cause too much trouble, mainly because I kept up with my homeschooling. No one believed I was ready to go back to the life I had left behind ten years ago. I was ready to prove them wrong.<p>

By the time I had finished speaking with the principal, the first bell had already rung and I was officially late to my first class. Great. Thankfully, I was given a hall pass as I was shooed out of the now empty office. The halls were quiet and much less claustrophobic now. I made my way to my locker, attempting to memorize the layout of the school as I went. In all honesty, I had no idea where anything was. I was surprised that I found my locker at all. Of course, there was nothing in it but it was a decent starting point.

I looked down at my schedule, unsure of where to go next. My first class was chemistry, a course I couldn't bare to think about. Science was not my forte. Rolling my eyes, I set off to find my first—completely horrid start to the day—class. After wandering around for what seemed like hours, I finally stumbled upon the classroom hidden all the way towards the back of the farthest wing of the entire building. As I opened the door slightly to peak inside I noticed the teacher had already started the lecture, seeing as I was at least twenty minutes late by now.

"Excuse me?"

Startled, I quickly turned around to face the voice. My heart was racing, my chest stung. "I'm sorry, I was just—I don't want to interrupt the class."

The woman raised an eyebrow before looking passed me momentarily. As her eyes made their way back to me I felt as though I was shrinking beneath her gaze. "Why are you out here in the first place? Do you have a hall pass?" I flashed my pass and watched as her entire demeanor changed. Her scowl turned into a rather friendly smile and her stern posture dropped into a more relaxed position. "Sorry, I have to do that sometimes to rattle some fear into those teenage brains."

"Right," I mumbled, still slightly scared of her.

"Look, I need to pull Merlin from his class anyways for a quick talk, so how about you sneak on in as soon as he leaves, alright? No awkward stares or embarrassment required."

Suddenly, I wasn't so scared. "Thank you, Miss—"

"Kisaragi. All my students call me Yuffie though. I teach at a more, personal level." Laughing a bit, she nudged me lightly. I was now officially hoping I'd be in one of her classes. "Chill out here, I'll be right back."

Nodding, I waited outside the classroom as Yuffie went to fetch her fellow colleague. As they exited the classroom, Yuffie made sure to keep Merlin's attention away from me so I could sneak in without detection—from him at least. The moment I stepped into the classroom dozens of eyes found their way to me. I kept my head down and walked as quickly as I possibly could to the first open seat I saw. No one said a word to me, they just went back to their own conversations. However, I still felt one set of eyes on me. I turned around in my chair slightly and noticed him instantly. Towards the back of the classroom sat a boy with spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes—the same bright blue eyes that promised me a trip to the stars.

Sora.

I immediately turned back around, my cheeks flushed. I focused my eyes on the blackboard as Mr. Merlin came strolling back in to continue his lecture. Pulling my notebook and a pen out of my bag I scribbled down everything he had already written on the board. Though I hated chemistry, I focused on it as hard as I could in order to forget the fact that Sora was in the room. What if he wanted to talk to me? No, I wasn't ready. I had planned on going a week before approaching him. My mind wandered from the lecture as my thoughts revolved around getting out of the classroom before Sora could try to talk to me. I'd have to run for the door. Wait, who am I kidding? I can't run.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the bell rang to signal the end of class. I was frozen there for a moment, unsure of what to do. I threw my supplies back into my bag and peered behind me, just to see if he was making his way over to my desk. Yet, to my surprise, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Finding my classes for the rest of the morning was tiresome. The amount of times I got lost was on the borderline of embarrassing. By the time lunch came around I was thrilled—I just wanted to rest and not worry about taking notes. Homeschooling was a lot easier and by the time I was sitting at an empty table, I was on the verge of believing that everyone else was right about me not being ready.<p>

My eyes searched the cafeteria as I slowly unpacked my lunch. I didn't recognize any of the faces. My lunch was as usual—a bologna sandwich, a fruit cup and a bag of pretzels. Opening the bag of pretzels, I started to eat.

I watched as a silver-haired boy made his way to my table. He sat directly across from me but didn't bother to start unpacking his lunch. I didn't mind his company, so I kept to myself. He simply stared at me intensely, like he was trying to solve some type of difficult puzzle. It took a moment to realize who it was, "Riku?"

"Bullshit."

"Uh, excuse me?" I was somewhat taken aback by his vulgar response.

"Is that really you?"

He leaned across the table, his eyes locked on mine. He was studying me. Tightening my shoulders, I cleared my throat, "Yes."

"Bullshit."

I rolled my eyes. "Is that all you can say?"

"I can't believe it," he mumbled, trailing off. He started waving, presumably to a group waiting behind me. By the time I had turned around to see who he was motioning to, they were all sitting across from me, staring as intensely as Riku was before. I twisted back around and waved, somewhat nervously, to the small group that was now sitting in front of me. I only recognized a few of them.

"It's really you, Sora wasn't kidding," Kairi said as she rested her elbows on the table.

Both of them looked so much older. Their hair was longer and their faces fuller. Riku's large eyes were followed by dark circles, while Kairi seemed as bright and bubbly as I remembered. The other boys that had followed them to the table were unfamiliar to me, yet they seemed just as fascinated with me as Riku and Kairi were. They both had spiky hair, one blonde and one unnaturally bright red.

"Uh—S-Sora?" I stuttered, looking down.

"Yeah, he said he saw you in chemistry this morning," Riku said, shaking his head, "I thought he was joking."

"Surprise?" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

The red-headed boy hopped over the table to take a seat next to me. "So, you're Naminé? We've heard a lot about you."

"Have you?" I questioned, scooting over a bit to maintain my personal space. "There's not much to tell, really."

"Oh, I forgot—" Kairi chimed in, "that's Axel and this is Roxas." The blonde-haired boy smiled at me as Axel continued to lean closer. "They moved to the islands a few years after you left."

"It's nice to meet you two," I said, trying to smile.

As they continued to stare at me, the warning bell rang. I was feeling rather uncomfortable, so I quickly packed up my lunch and excused myself. The four didn't say anything as I left—they simply continued to gawk as I walked away. It was as if they thought they were looking at a ghost. A ghost that had lost all ability to socially interact with people other than nurses and parents.

I couldn't seem to get out of the cafeteria fast enough. My heart rate had sky-rocketed, leaving me in an overly stressed state. I thought I was ready to at least see _them_, but I was wrong. Resting against a nearby locker, I tried to concentrate on slowing down my breathing. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe ou—

"Naminé?"

Everything stopped. My eyes rose from the ground to the face of the boy standing in front of me. I felt like a deer in the headlights and I probably looked like one too.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked as he raised an eyebrow.

I took a step back as he started to reach for my shoulder. My back collided with the locker I stood in front of. My mind was in a sheer, unorganized panic. What was I supposed to do? My stomach felt sick and my chest felt heavy. "I—I have to go. Right now."

I didn't dare to look back as I rushed down the hallway. As soon as I felt far enough away, I slowed myself down to a light walk. My head was pounding, my lungs were on fire. I suddenly felt dizzy, disoriented. I started stumbling down the hallway as my legs struggled to support my body. I spotted the nurses office a couple doors down and made my way towards it.

He knew exactly who I was the moment I hobbled in.


	3. Chapter 2

**You Can Have Manhattan—A SoNami {Sora/Naminé} Fanfiction**  
><strong>Chapter Summary;<strong> Naminé and her parents have dinner. Afterwards, a boy from school shows up outside her window.  
><strong>Story Rating;<strong> T for now, but that may change later on.  
><strong>Author's Note;<strong> I apologize for the wait for this chapter! I have no idea why but I had a hard time with this one. The writer's block kicked in a bit too early in this story for my liking. So, to break the writer's block spell I went to my local art museum and just sat in front of this huge display of my favorite paintings. Thankfully, it worked and I got back the inspiration I needed! So now I present chapter two! Please R&R, I would really appreciate it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You Can Have Manhattan—Chapter Two<strong>_  
><em><strong>Visitor<strong>_

"So dear, how was school?"

"I don't really want to talk about it," I said, wincing.

"You have to tell us about your big day. You can't just sit there in silence."

At this point, my lack of appetite didn't need any assistance. Yet, my mother knew how to completely destroy any chance of my hunger appearing without even trying. Her request was innocent enough and in reality, she had no idea what had happened at school earlier—mainly because I begged the nurse not to call her. Thinking back on my disastrous first day and all the demons I had to face without any preparation whatsoever, I did what I knew would get her off my back—speak up and lie a bit. "Okay, okay. It was fine."

My mother twitched her nose in displeasure, as if my answer wasn't good enough for her. "Well, what did you do?"

Swirling my spaghetti around my fork, I sighed. "I learned things."

"Did you make any friends?"

By now I was starting to feel aggravated. "No."

"Honey," she said, looking to my father, "will you please tell your daughter to act her age and actually talk to her _concerned_ mother."

"Naminé," my father said sternly, "be an adult."

"Look, I'm telling you the truth. I went to all my classes, I kept to myself, then I came home. That's it. My first day was as uneventful as your meals, mom." Shoving my plate towards her, I shot her a glare. I was not in the mood to talk about my day and she pushed me as if she couldn't read me like a book. My mother claimed to understand me better than myself whenever I went to the doctor's, though she couldn't tell that I was uninterested in talking about my not-so-brilliant day? I definitely didn't feel sorry for her as she gathered my plate and stomped into the kitchen without a single word. My mother was a talker and the moment she silenced herself, you knew something was eating away at her. _Oops_.

As usual, my father felt the need to rush to her rescue instead of mine. "I suggest you go to your room for the rest of the night."

"But dad, come on. I didn't do anything wro—"

"Now, Naminé."

Forcing myself up from my chair, I left the dining room in a furious state. I didn't expect my parents to act any differently the moment I was diagnosed, yet I had assumed they would at least treat me with a little more respect. I was still the suspicious one in the family—the moment anything went wrong, I was to blame, I was the bad guy. Mother would go to bed crying, _Namin__é__, what did you say? _Father's office door was left open, _Namin__é__, what did you take? _Now my mother was upset over my words and I expected my father to come to my room later and tell me to watch my mouth next time around. Though furious, I also felt abandoned by the people who were supposed to love me. What did I ever do to them?

As I made my way to my bedroom, I tried to keep myself composed. I said I didn't want to talk about it, my mother chose to ignore my wishes and now it was my fault. My insides were screaming at me to react. My heart was telling me to run back downstairs and stand up for myself. Instead, I followed my reasonable, anti-confrontational mind and kept silent as I shut my bedroom door on the world of my parents.

"Hi Bubbles," I said, greeting my goldfish. Slumping into my desk chair, I stared into his tank as he happily swam in circles. While my parents were unreasonable, Bubbles was understanding. Whether he truly knew what I was saying or not, I always spoke to him when things were semi falling apart. "You look extra thrilled today," I smiled, placing my finger on his tank wall. He swam to it, pacing back and forth as soon as he reached it. For the first time that day since I ran into Yuffie, I genuinely laughed.

If my house felt tense, I escaped to my room. It was comfortable and it was mine. There I could laugh, I could smile, and I could act however I pleased. The walls were a bright, welcoming yellow while everything else was a flawless, eggshell white. My floor, my furniture and even my bedding held this color and I had planned that all along. The white reflected my innocence, my childhood that was stolen but not forgotten. When you have to grow up faster than expected, white sort of represents everything you wish you still had. The moment we moved back into my childhood home, I got to work on designing a room that I could call my safe haven. I had definitely succeeded.

Grabbing my book bag off my floor, I dumped out the contents and snatched up my chemistry notebook. Mr. Merlin didn't assign any homework but I thought it would be nice to get my mind off of things. Opening the notebook, I started to read over the notes I had taken in class earlier. By the time I reached the bottom of the first page I was yawning.

* * *

><p>A loud tap on my window startled me awake. What time was it? A few minutes after ten, according to my alarm clock several feet away. After peeling my notebook off of my face, I noted the drool and immediately tried to forget about it. Another tap on my window made me jump. Cautiously, I made my way over to it. It was dark, but I could vaguely see an outline of someone standing in my backyard. Opening my window and screen, I popped my head outside to get a closer look. All I noticed in the faint light of the moon was a head of bright red hair.<p>

"Axel?" I questioned, squinting my eyes a bit. It was definitely him, flaming hair and all.

"Hey there blondie," he said, waving, "are you going to come down and see me?"

Placing my finger to my mouth, I shushed him. All I needed was my parents to wake up and see a boy relaxing in our yard. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"I just want to talk," he whined, "if you remember, you sort of gave us the cold shoulder at lunch today."

"I did not," I defended. I saw the outline of his figure shift as he shrugged his shoulders. "Look, it's late and honestly, I don't even know you. You're basically a stranger to me."

"Oh come on," he shouted, throwing his arms in the air. I watched as his figure dashed towards my house and disappeared. I thought for a moment that he was gone, until he spoke once more. "If you're not going to come down, I'm going to come up."

"Wait wh—" I said before being interrupted by Axel climbing through my open window. Jumping backwards, I nearly tripped over the foot of my bed. He had somehow maneuvered his way up the side of my house and now he was in my bedroom. There was a boy in my bedroom. The realization hit my like a ton of bricks. "Oh no, no, no, no." I rushed towards him as he fell from the window onto my floor. "You need to go, you need to go right now."

As he started to get up, I began to push him back towards the window. With the little bit of upper body strength I had, I managed to force him off balance. "Easy there hotshot," he groaned, finding his center of gravity once more, "why don't you relax a bit."

"Relax? My parents will kill me if they see you!" I tried to push him once more but he didn't budge. "You need to climb right back out that window."

"Not going to happen. I came here for a reason and I'm not leaving until we talk."

Now I could understand why all the nurses would complain about men being difficult. Axel was being more than difficult—he was being unreasonable. "What 'reason' possessed you to come to my house at ten o'clock at night? And who told you where I lived?"

I watched as Axel made his way around my room. I watched as he observed the area, as if he was going to figure me out by examining every inch of the place. He had yet to answer my question by the time he was finished snooping around. Sitting in my desk chair, he smiled, "Nice space you got here. I especially like the white."

I raised my voice a bit, "Will you just tell me why you're here?"

"Just as I said, I want to talk. Sora said that you used to live next door to him, so I thought I'd see if you guys came back to the same place," he said, laughing, "as usual, I was right."

Apparently, I had no choice but to listen to whatever Axel had to say. He obviously wasn't leaving anytime soon. Making my way over to my bed, I sat on the edge of it. "What do you want to talk about?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. After you left us at lunch, Sora came running in with this weird smile on his face. He was going on and on about how he saw you and I eventually had to shut him up because he literally would not stop. After we told him that we had just sat with you he couldn't believe it. If I recall correctly, he said it was like a dream of his was coming true."

"Really?" My cheeks were burning up.

"Really," he chuckled, shaking his head, "we haven't seen Sora that upbeat in years. It was like, a lightbulb finally lit up in that kids brain. It was incredible."

_We haven__'__t seen Sora that upbeat in years._ I was puzzled. Sora was always so bubbly. Did things change that much in my absence? "Has he been sad?" I asked, squeezing my own hand.

"Well you see—" Axel said, trailing off. It was as if he wasn't sure how to put the situation. After a moment of silence, he continued, "I moved to the islands a few years after you left. I met Sora and the others after my parents made me go to this stupid school carnival. Riku and Kairi were cool but you could tell that Sora wasn't all there," he paused, sighing heavily, "and that's when they told me about you."

I was interested now. "What did they say?"

Running his fingers through his red hair, he shot me a quick smile. "They said you were the island sweetheart. You were loved by a lot of people, especially Sora." I noticed his smile begin to fade. "But then, they said you just disappeared. Sora was optimistic for a while, until a few months passed by with no word. They told me that that was the moment he started acting strange. He still smiled, laughed and told obnoxious jokes but he was missing something. Kairi specifically said he was missing his artistic side." His smile returned as he pointed to the drawings pinned to my walls.

"Very funny," I said, frowning a bit. "So, you're here to make me feel bad? Is that it?"

"No, that isn't it at all." He shook his head. "I guess you could say that I'm here to ask why, for the sake of Sora."

"I'm not going to tell you why, you wasted a trip." Folding my arms across my chest, I nodded towards the window. "So you can leave now."

"Fine," he said, throwing his hands up in defense, "I'll go." I followed Axel with my eyes from the moment he left from desk chair to the moment he reached the window. I was glad he told me about Sora but I was still in the dark as to why he told me in the first place.

"Thank you."

Before climbing out the window and out of my sight, he paused. "Can you just give me some sort of clue? I mean, I came all the way over here because I was curious. No one put me up to it. Sora has always been this big mystery to Roxas and I, so I just wanted to see if you had some answers."

The genuine tone behind Axel's voice sent chills down my spine. If he was searching for answers, I couldn't let him leave empty-handed. Yet, I wasn't going to spill my entire life story to a stranger. Quickly, I decided to give him a small taste of what transpired and the general reason behind why I left Destiny Islands in such a hurry; "I left because I got sick."


	4. Chapter 3

**You Can Have Manhattan—A SoNami {Sora/Namine} Fanfiction**  
><strong>Chapter Summary;<strong> Naminé meets up with a new friend on the bus to school and is left speechless after an encounter she's trying to avoid.  
><strong>Author's Note;<strong> I AM BACK AND A NEW CHAPTER IS HERE. Half a year later and I am back and ready to continue on with this story. I sincerely apologize. I was working nonstop and I was in the midst of my final semester of undergrad so things were insanely hectic. But here I am, back to continue on with this story! Hopefully you guys aren't too upset and if you are, I am so, SO sorry! Anyways, I know I've sort of altered the character of Naminé, but as the story progresses you might begin to understand why she is the way she is. I really love to work with characters and warp them every now and then, so please bare with me. I haven't written in a very long time, so I apologize if this is a bit sloppy when compared to other chapters. I have to get back into the swing of things. I hope to have the next chapter up soon! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>You Can Have Manhattan—Chapter Three<br>An Unexpected Encounter**_

I awoke the next morning to a pounding sensation that radiated throughout my entire body. After one day of walking more than I probably had in the past ten years, my bones and muscles were feeling the pressure. I had grown accustomed to wheelchairs and hospital beds, it's almost as if my legs had forgotten they were legs. My alarm clock buzzed and I could barely reach across the space between my bed and nightstand to turn it off. I struggled but eventually I forced myself up and silenced my alarm.

"Here we go," I sighed, attempting to stretch. Everything ached but I couldn't quit yet.

Shuffling to the bathroom, I got ready as quickly as I could. No makeup, a messy bun and a half-hearted shower rounded up my morning routine. Heading back to my room, I threw on a simple floral patterned sundress. Dresses reminded me of youth—I always loved to twirl and dance in dresses when I was young. They made me feel as if I wasn't struggling through having a psychological mindset of a middle-aged adult. Gathering my supplies, I repacked my book bag and slowly made my way downstairs.

My mother seemed to forget all about our spat last night as she greeted me with an exaggerated smile. "Good morning sweetheart," she sung as she set a plate full of breakfast food down on the table. I wasn't very hungry.

"Hi mom," I muttered. I took a seat away from the food but she immediately moved the plate in front of me. Taking the fork, I picked at the contents. "I'm sorry about last night. I was really tired."

Placing her arms around me, she squeezed my fragile shoulders and sighed. "I understand. I know how you get when you're exhausted." Releasing me, she made her way back into the kitchen to finish whatever she was doing. While she always told me that she understood, I never truly believed it. She tried to understand yet she couldn't, she wasn't the one who was sick. She wasn't experiencing life through a body she couldn't control. She was the mother of a sick child who read books on the subject and educated herself by talking to the doctors for hours. She knew all the symptoms, the side effects and the likely outcomes. She knew everything there was to know about my physical condition, yet she still wasn't _me_.

I couldn't bring myself to eat much. I nibbled on the toast and ate half a piece of bacon. By then my stomach was gurgling, as I felt the usual morning nausea coming on. I hurried to the bathroom and slouched by the toilet, but nothing came out. I could feel my mother's gaze yet I didn't bother to turn around. Instead, I pushed myself up, brushed my teeth and composed myself as best as I could. "Here we go," I repeated, breathing deeply.

* * *

><p>My mother wanted to drive me to school again, but I refused her offer. Rather, I waddled outside and waited at the end of my road for the bus. It was several minutes before it pulled up and as its doors opened my ears were flooded with the loud chatter of high school students. I entered the bus and stood for a moment, my eyes searching for an empty seat. There were none.<p>

"Hey, hey!" A voice erupted from the rear of the bus as a hand shot up in the air. The bright red hair peaked over the top of the seat. Axel.

As the bus began to move, I struggled to keep my balance as I made my way to the back. Axel was laying down on the seat, his legs extended to the next seat over where Roxas was slouching as well. "Uh hi," I waved. Axel sat up, patting the now empty area next to him. I sat down and kept a reasonable distance between us.

"So, you decided to come back for round two. I'm pretty impressed," he said, raising an eyebrow.

I chuckled a bit, feeling much more relaxed around him now than the night before, "Well, I've never been one to give up."

The distance between us was quickly diminished as Roxas hopped over into the same seat. I was small enough that all three of us could fit, but not exactly in a comfortable manner. "Are you going to talk to Sora today?" Roxas questioned.

Feeling squished between the two, I tried to hide my growing anxiety. Sinking my head down, I tried to avoid the question. As if inside my head, Axel pushed Roxas off the seat. I watched as he stumbled to the floor, caught awkwardly between the small space between the isles. "Will you give her some space, you're going to give her a heart attack."

I couldn't help but laugh as the blonde tried to untangle himself. Axel let out the most warm laugh I had ever heard—it was so genuine. I hadn't heard a laugh like that in years. The blonde eventually pulled himself out and sat back down, a pout emerging on his lips. "You're such an ass."

"Only because I love you," he winked, turning his attention back to me. "Listen, you don't have to talk to Sora if you don't want to. You probably need some time to adjust. If you want, I'll hide you in my hair when he comes around. I mean it."

I let out a giggle and nudged him slightly, "I don't think that'll be necessary. Really, I'll be okay."

* * *

><p>There was no way in hell I was going to be okay. Mr. Merlin was barely halfway into his lecture and my hand was already cramping from the intense amount of writing I was doing. There were barely any notes on the board, but I kept on scribing to keep my attention away from the deep blue eyes that continually glanced over at me every few seconds. I was the first one in class earlier, so I had the freedom to sit wherever I chose. However, moments later, oversized sneakers squeaked against the floor and a mess of brown hair had claimed the seat next to mine. He hadn't said a word yet it was enough to leave me temporarily paralyzed.<p>

It felt as through high tide was raging through my stomach. It twisted and turned and flipped upside down as my heart thumped louder and louder with every passing second. _He keeps looking at me. Oh god, what do I do? _I continued to write as much as I possibly could, immersing myself in what Mr. Merlin was teaching. Every minute felt like an eternity. I tapped my foot violently against the floor. I glanced at the clock and back to my notes. Suddenly, there was a folded piece of notebook paper on my desk. Without permission, my eyes darted over to the desk beside me and caught a glimpse of a smiling Sora.

Once I regained control, my eyes focused on the paper in front of me. With shaking hands, I picked it up and unfolded it as quietly as I could, hoping Mr. Merlin wouldn't catch me. Between the rather transparent blue lines, a startling question was presented in big, sloppy letters: _Can we talk?_

I didn't know what to do. I told Axel I'd be okay but I would've loved to be hidden in his hair at that very moment. Did I want to talk? Yes, yes I did. I wanted to talk, I wanted to scream, I wanted to release all the secrets and demons I had been hiding beneath their noses all this time. Could I talk? I didn't know. It was so easy to think of the conversation, to say in my mind, _Sora, you have to understand, I was sick. I was so, so sick._ Yet, the thought of the words slipping out of my mouth made my tongue dry. I felt guilty. I was so guilty. I had left without a second glance and they needed answers. He needed answers. I had to talk to them, to him. I had to.

Suddenly, the bell rang and I jumped, caught off guard. He expected an answer but I had none to give. With a quick scribble, I replied and shoved the note back to him. As fast as I possibly could, I gathered my belongings and rushed out, not wanting to see the look on his face when he read my somber reply.

_No. I'm sorry._


End file.
